I Never Thought To Be With You
by Kareta Hana
Summary: Old friends who are faced in a situation that changes their friendship. SASUKE X HINATA
1. Chapter 1

**I Never Thought To Be With You**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

CHAPTER 1 : HINATA PART

the story is based on Hinata's

 _Ini sudah sekitar enam hari berlalu_ gumam hinata yang baru saja selesai dari latihan yoga-nya di beranda partemen yang dia tinggali bersama sasuke. Enam hari yang lalu, tepat di kala hujan deras turun dan seseorang menggedor pintu apartemenya, laki – laki berambut raven itu langsung menyerangnya, mencumbunya dengan kasar. Hinata tahu sasuke kala itu yang menggedor pintu apartemenya sedang mabuk, mulutnya mau alcohol ketika mereka bertukar ciuman tapi … hinata menikmatinya, menikmati bibir laki – laki itu melumatnya, tangan kokohnya yang menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya, dan hentakan laki – laki itu di ranjang.

Ini gila, tapi memang benar terjadi. Pagi ketika mereka berdua terbangun di ranjang yang sama dan dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Sasuke membuat keputusan, "aku akan tinggal bersamamu" katanya. tapi ini sudah enam hari mereka tinggal bersama dan tidak terjadi apa – apa.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun, "aku akan pergi ke kampus" katanya dari kamar mandi "… dan sepertinya akan kembali malam hari." Hinata menghentikan gerakanya yang sedang membuka pakaianya satu persatu untuk mendengar jawaban sasuke. Namun, tidak ada jawaban apapun yang dia terima.

Sasuke masih duduk diam di depan televise ketika hianta selesai bersiap – siap. "aku pergi"

"hn"

Kata pertama yang hinata dengar di pagi hari dari sasuke adalah 'hn'. Hinata merasa aneh, mereka adalah teman dekat selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan enam hari yang lalu tiba – tiba mereka bercinta lalu sekarang mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama memang terasa aneh. Hinata melangkahkan kaki kearah sasuke dan menarik rambut laki – laki itu.

"ow! Ap-" sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir sasuke dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"aku pergi" kata hinata tepat di samping telinga sasuke. Lalu gadis itu melenggang pergi keluar apartemen.

Hinata menyandarkan diri di depan pintu apartemen. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tapi bibrinya tersenyum. Setelah lama terdiam, dia melangkah untuk pergi ke kampus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hinata!" panggil ino dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut blonde itu berlaki kecil menghampiri hinata, "tunggu aku."

"kau terlambat lagi rupanya, huh?"

"sai membuatku terjaga semalaman," katanya dengan wajah tersipu.

Hinata terkejut melihat kerah baju ino, "kau sangat berusaha menutupinya huh?"

Ino terkejut dan langsung menyatukan kerah pakaianya, "kau!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. "Ayo masuk. kelas pertama adalah kelas Arsitektur," meskipun senyuman kecil yang tersirat di bibir hinata tapi di dalam hatinya dia iri. Dia ingin merasakan sasuke menyentuhnya lagi, bahkan meskipun itu pengaruh alcohol.

Hinata tidak bisa melewatkan harinya tanpa berfikir mengenai sasuke, perubahan status mereka membuat mereka berdua menjadi canggung. Baik hinata maupun sasuke tidak pernah secanggung sekarang selama mereka berteman, selalu mengutarakan apapun yang ingin mereka katakan tanpa merasa ragu sedikitpun. Tapi semua keadaan itu berubah drastic enam hari yang lalu, entah darimana sasuke datang ke apartemenya dengan keadaan mabuk kemudian mereka bercumbu semalman, ketika bangun pagi mereka berdua terdiam dan sasuke menatap matanya dengan sendu. Berbeda dengan hinata yang benar – benar menikmati malam mereka, terlihat keraguan di dalam mata sasuke.

"hinata… hinata…" panggil Ino namun gadis itu masih dalam lamunannya " HINATA!"

Hinata terentak ketika namanya di panggil dengan suara keras oleh ino. "sai sudah menjemputku. Ingin aku antar pulang sekalian?" kata tambah ino ketika temannya itu menoleh kearahnya dengan kaget.

Hinata melihat ke kanan dan kiri, dia sibuk dengan lamunanya sampai bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau matahari sudah berganti dengan bulan dan dia bahkan tidak tahu isi tass belanja yang ada di genggaman tanganya, "tidak usah. Aku bisa pualng sendiri."

"kau yakin baik – baik saja?" tanya ino mencemaskanya.

Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat, "iya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sampai bertemu besok di kampus." hinata mengenali tempatnya, dia langsung berlari kearah subway berada dan menaiki kereta sampai dekat apartemenya.

Buk! Hinata menabrak seseorang tanpa sengaja, "maaf."

"kau sedang terburu – buru rupanya?"

Hinata mengenali suara berat itu, sangat. "Sasuke?" katanya ketika mengangkat kepalanya.

"ingin pulang bersama?"

Hinata tersenyum kemudian langsung berjalan di samping sasuke, "kau baru kembali darimana?"

"kau pikir? Aku habis dari kampus dan mampir ke bengkel, Shikamaru membutuhkan banyak pertolongan untuk menyelesaikan project kami" katanya.

Hinata tersenyum sekilas mendengar jawaban sasuke, hatinya senang karena bisa berbicara seperti ini lagi dengan sasuke. hinata melirik kearah tangan sasuke dan berusaha meraihnya dengan jari – jari mungilnya. Hinata senang bisa meraih kelingking sasuke, kemudian dia memasukan jari – jari lainya ke dalam telapak tangan sasuke, ketika dia menggenggam tangan sasuke tiba – tiba sasuke menjauhkan tanganya. Langkah kaki hinata terhenti sesaat.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dan tetap berjalan menuju apartemen mereka. Sampai di apartemen pun sasuke bahkan tidak melirik kearah hinata. setelah membersihkan diri, sasuke langsung berada di ruangannya untuk mengerjakan cetak biru projectnya bersama Shikamaru.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara di kamarnya, mungkin dirinya terlalu berlebihan jika menganggap kalau dia dan sasuke saat ini sudah berkencan, dia terlalu percaya diri menganggap sasuke menyukainya. Sedikitkpun sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau enam hari yang lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Hinata masih terus menangis hingga dirinya sendiri terlelap.

CRASH! Suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras menyentakkan hinata dari tidurnya, dia segera berlari keluar kamar dan melihat tubuh sasuke yang terjatuh di dapur dengan pecahan gelas dimana – mana, "astaga! Sasuke!" hinata terlihat panic dan dia menenangkan dirinya dulu, cepat menelpon ambulan dan menyusul sasuke ke rumah sakit.

"dia kelelahan, mungkin karena terus terjaga sepanjang malam" kata dokter yang menangani sasuke, "sebenarnya apa dia sibuk sekali sampai lupa untuk tidur?"

Hinata kaget, "i-itu.. dia mengatakan sedang mengerjakan sebuah project dengan teman – temanya. Mungkin itu yang menyita waktunya," kata hinata.

"pastikan dia dapat tidur dengan cukup," kata dokter kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata masuk kedalam ruang perawatan sasuke dan mendapati laki – laki itu sedang melamun melihat keluar jendela, "hai… kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kau lapar? Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, tatapanya lurus keluar jendela. namun ketika hinata membawakanya makanan dan menyuapinya, dia menuruti perkataan hinata. "aku mengemasi beberapa pakaianmu, kalau kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja nanti akan aku ambilkan," kata hinata sambil menyingkirkan sisa makanan sasuke.

"hinata…" panggil sasuke.

"ya?"

"kau bisa membawakan laptopku kesini?" tanyanya menatap lurus kearah sasuke.

"tidak sekarang, kau harus istirahat paling tidak sehari" jawab hinata dengan tegas, "aku akan membawakannya untukmu besok."

Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi.

"aku ada urusan sedikit di kampus, aku harus pergi" kata hinata "pastikan kau meminum obatmu, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya lagi.

Hinata pergi setelah merapikan barang – barangnya. Sikap dingin sasuke, tatapan mata sasuke, tolakan genggaman tangan kemarin masih membayangi hinata.

Hinata kembali ke rumah sakit setelah urusanya selesai dan itu malam hari, dengan hati – hati dia menggeser pintu kamar rawat sasuke dan menaruh barang – barangnya di sofa beserta laptop dan cetak biru yang di minta sasuke sebelumnya. Hinata melihat ada bunga lily di dekat jendela yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana, _seseorang berkunjung_ ucap hinata dalam hatinya. Hinata berjalan kearah sasuke yang sedang berbaring pulas di ranjang rumah sakit. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh dahi sasuke lalu bibirnya tersenyum, "selamat malam" bisik hinata yang mengecup dahi sasuke.

Tap! Tangan sasuke menyambar tangan hinata yang hendak menjauh dari dahinya, "tidak bisakah kau disini beberapa lama lagi?"

"kau tidak tertidur?"

"naiklah ke ranjang" kata sasuke menarik tubuh hinata untuk berbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang. "disini terlalu sunyi, aku tidak bisa tidur," sasuke menempatkan kepalanya di belakang leher hinata.

"tentu saja, ini kan rumah sakit" jawab hinata sambil tersenyum melihat jari mungilnya di genggam oleh sasuke, "kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"sedikit. Terimakasih sudah membawakan yang aku minta," kata sasuke "dan maaf tidak bisa memberikanmu apapun."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan air matanya, "hn… tidak apa – apa" suaranya bergetar "aku tahu ini juga canggung untukmu. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau keluar rumah sakit, lalu kita melakukan hal yang biasanya kita lakukan sebelumnya."

Pelukan sasuke dari belakang hinata semakit erat, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke belakang leher hinata, "maaf."

Hinata tidak bisa lagi membendungnya, air matanya perlahan – lahan jatuh ke pipinya. Malam ini, dia menagis lagi tanpa suara.

Begitu pagi datang, dokter meminta hinata untuk menemuinya untuk menyampaikan kondisi sasuke. katanya sasuke sudah bisa pulang hari ini dengan catatan dia harus menyesuaikan pola tidurnya kembali dan tidak terlalu larut dalam pekerjaanya. Hal itu juga hianta sampaikan kepada sasuke.

"aku janji," kata sasuke

"kalau begitu, aku sampai disini saja. Shikamaru akan menjemputmu" kata hinata mengambil tasnya, "kalau ada barang yang tertinggal, hubungi saja aku nanti akan aku kirimkan. Sampai jumpa."

"hinata" panggil sasuke sesaat sebelum hinata keluar kamarnya, "terimakasih."

"tidak usah sungkan, kita ini kan teman" kata hinata sambil tersenyum kearah sasuke kemudian menutup pintu kamar sasuke.

Dengan dirinya melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar perawatan sasuke, menandakan dirinya juga keluar dari kehidupan sasuke. Dia berjanji untuk dirinya sendiri tidak ada penyesalan untuknya dan dia berjanji untuk menjalani hidup yang lebih baik.

Siang itu hinata berlari ke rumah ino sambil menangis, "h-hinata ada apa?"

"ino.. aku … aku mencintainya" isak tangisnya meledak siang itu di rumah ino yang sunyi. Ino hanya bisa menyambut sahabatnya itu dengan pelukanya untuk menenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Never Thought To Be With You**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

CHAPTER 1 : SASUKE PART

the story is based on Hinata's

"Ini kamarmu, kemudian toilet ada di pojok sana dan di lantai satu" kata Shikamaru memperkenalkan rumahnya kepada sasuke.

"Oh… rumahmu luas juga," kata sasuke mengingat apartemenya dengan hinata tidak seluas ini. "orang tuamu benar – benar kaya huh?"

"cukup kaya untuk membiayai kehidupanku," jawab Shikamaru. "nyamankan dirimu disini, bengkel ada di bagian belakang rumah. Kau boleh melihatnya tapi jangan terlalu banyak menyentuhnya, nanti aku bingung kalau kau tiba – tiba merusak susunanya."

"Baiklah, ngomong - ngomong kau berpakaian rapih sekali?"

"ada acara yang harus aku hadiri di akihabara. Kau ingin ikut?"

"naah, aku akan berdiam disini saja" jawb sasuke yang langsung menolak.

"baiklah. Ciao!" Shikamaru menutup kamar sasuke dan pergi ke tempat acaranya berlangsung.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sebelum membongkar barang – barangnya. "terlalu sunyi" gumamnya meletakan punggung tanganya di dahinya, otaknya masih mengingat kebiasaan – kebiasaan yang terjadi di apartemen hinata, "astaga apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Sasuke terbangun dan menyalakan laptopnya, mulai mengetik dan mendesign project yang sedang dia kerjakan bersama Shikamaru. Terlalu fokus sampai dia tidak menyadari waktu yang telah dia lewatkan, tubuhnya mulai mengantuk dan mulai menguap. Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di samping laptopnya dan tanpa sadar terlelap di atas meja.

"sasuke… sasuke…." sasuke merasa suara lembut membangunkanya, suara yang dselalu dia dengan ketika dia tertidur di depan televise atau di meja kerjanya. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke tersentak dan melihat Shikamaru di dekatnya, "huh?"

" 'huh?' kau sedang apa tidur di meja? Lehermu akan sakit," omel Shikamaru, "asistanku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Turunlah ketika kau sudah mandi."

Sasuke melirik kearah jam di mejanya, 07:20 "mmmhhh…"

"kenapa kau murung?" tanya Shikamaru ketika sasuke turun untuk sarapan denganya, "kau masih tidak enak badan?"

"tidak, hanya perlu membiasakan diri."

"Oiya, berhubung kau sekarang tinggal disini. Kita bisa seharian mengerjakan project itu dan mempresentasikanya di depan atasan" kata Shikamaru, "aku akan menunggumu di bengkel setelah ini."

"oke aku juga ingin merubah sesuatu dari rancangan lama. Pastikan kau menghubungi Gaara untuk membantu kita" kata sasuke yang kemudian menyantap makananya.

Sasuke tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk sesuatu. Bersama Shikamaru dan gaara, dia menyelesaikan rancangan project robot yang sedang mereka kembangkan. Setelah berhari – hari makan, minum dan tidur di bengkel akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai.

"Shikamaru kau yang akan melakukan peragaan ketika kita presentasi, aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya" jelas sasuke sesaat sebelum mereka melakukan presentasi pagi itu, "gaara kau pastikan semua berjalan dengan lancar, kau bisa menambahkan penjelasan untuk project kita karena kau juga melakukan beberapa perubahan dalam project kita."

"ok," jawab Shikamaru

"ok" sambung gaara.

Mereka melakukan presentasi dengan lancar sesuai dengan yang mereka rencakan, banyak investor yang tertarik dengan ide mereka dan menanamkan saham pada perusahaan mereka.

"kita harus berpesta untuk merayakan ini" kata Shikamaru ketika mereka berada di ruangan sasuke setelah melakukan presentasi dengna hasil yang bagus.

"aku akan mengatur tempatnya jika kalian mau," tawar gaara "ada club yang bagus di sekitar sini."

"aku tidak begitu suka club, kalian saja yang pergi" kata sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"apa?! Kau bercanda sasuke?" kata gaara menyipitkan matanya, "kau harus bersenang – senang setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan ini, bahkan aku melewatkan kencan dengan gadis – gadis cantik untuk project ini" lanjut Shikamaru.

Pipipipip. Tiba – tiba ponsel mereka berbunyi, "temari dengan bersama teman – temanya di pusat perbelanjaan, mereka ingin karaoke, kalian ingin ikut?" kata gaara sambil membaca pesan dari kakaknya itu, "dia mengundang kita. Katanya kurang orang dan kankuro tidak bisa ikut."

"Ok, ayo pergi" Shikamaru menyambar kunci mobil dan menarik lengan sasuke, "kita akan pergi kesana dan bersenang – senang!"

Sasuke tidak bisa menarik dirinya kalau sudah begini, dia hanya akan ikut sebentar kemudian pergi menghilang seperti sebelum – sebelumnya.

Suasana di dalam ruangan karaoke itu sangat ramai, Shikamaru dan gaara benar – benar bersenang – senang bersama gadis – gadis yang di bawa oleh temari. Sedangkan sasuke hanya duduk diam di sofa sambil menikmati minuman dan makanan kecil.

Setelah dua jam karaoka bersama temari dan teman – temanya, akhirnya mereka berpisah, "kalian ingin makan?" tanya sasuke.

"tentu" jawab gaara dan Shikamaru hampir bersamaan, "aku ingin makan daging" sambung Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sebuah restaurant daging di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang mereka pesan karena mereka memang sedang sangat lapar.

Setelah makan, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar mengitari pusat perbelanjaan itu. "Hei sasuke aku melihat perempuan yang bersamamu ketika di rumah sakit," kata Shikamaru ketika merka terhenti di sebuah outlet pakaian.

Sasuke langsung mengidarkan pandanganya ke seluruh toko dan menemukan sosok yang di carinya, rambut hitam panjang dengan tubuh semampai sedang tersenyum melihat sesuatu kemudian disampingnya berdiri seorang laki – laki dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"sasuke kau baik – baik saja?" panggil Shikamaru sambil mengguncang pelan bahu sasuke, "sasuke kau menitikan air mata."

Sasuke terkejut dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan airmatanya kemudian dia berbalik badan, "aku akan pulang duluan."

"oy!" panggil Shikamaru namun sasuke langsung berlari dengan cepat dan menghilang di kerumunan banyak orang.

"ada apa?" tanya gaara.

Shikamaru melihat kearah hinata lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak… tidak apa – apa. Aku harus pulang, kau masih ingin berbelanja?"

Gaara melihat kearah pandangan Shikamaru sebelumnya, "tidak. Aku juga akan pulang."

Shikamaru dan gaara berpisah di depan toko, secepat mungkin Shikamaru mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya. "kenapa dia seperti wanita? Menangis di tempat umum seperti itu" gumam Shikamaru yang membanting setirnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Anda sedang menyaksikan berita malam …._ Suara televise terdengar jelas dari pintu depan, "sasuke?" panggil Shikamaru hati – hati. Laki – laki itu, sasuke sedang terduduk memandang kosong kearah televise yang sedang bicara, kaleng – kaleng bir kosong berada di sekelilingnya. "sasuke kau baik – baik saja? Tadi aku tidak langsung pulang, tiba – tiba salah satu gadisku menghubungiku."

Tidak ada respon dari sasuke.

"oy sasuke!" teriak Shikamaru yang akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah sendu.

"kau ini sebenarnya kenapa tiba –tiba menangis dan lari seperti wanita?"

"aku sendiri tidak tahu, air mataku jatuh begitu saja, dadaku juga terasa sakit sekali" jawab sasuke, "padahal aku yang memintanya untuk pergi tapi sekarang malah aku juga yang sakit."

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, dia tahu ini bukan bidang yang dia kuasai tapi sebagai teman dia juga harus berkata sesuatu, "aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi aku rasa kau mencintainya?"

Sasuke meneguk kaleng bir yang ada di tanganya, "kau tahu aku dan dia sudah berteman lebih dari 10 tahun, bahkan sebelum aku mengenal kalian semua dia sudah menjadi temanku. Perubahan membawa kecanggungan tersendiri, tepat setidaknya dua minggu yang lalu aku masuk ke apartemenya dan mencumbunya" kata sasuke yang membuat shikamaru terbelalak dan memutuskan untuk duduk disamping sasuke dengan sekaleng bir yang masih penuh, "ketika bangun, gadis itu ada di pelukanku. Aku tidak mengingat apa yang sudah kami lakukan tapi yang jelas kami tidur di ranjang yang sama dan tanpa busana. Kau pikir apa yang terjadi?"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya," lanjut sasuke "enam hari berlalu tapi aku tidak pernah bisa memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Terlalu canggung untukku tapi dia bisa melakukan semuanya seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi."

"astaga" shikamaru mendongakan kepalanya melihat kearah langit – langit, "kenapa laki – laki begitu bodoh untuk memahami perempuan."

"dia memberikan salam, kecupan, membuatkan makanan dan membuatku nyaman. Semua bisa dia lakukan, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mendapatkanya di dalam pelukanku," kata sasuke lagi, "urusan project dan urusan dengan hinata membuatku terus terjaga sampai puncaknya ketika aku dilarikan kerumah sakit. Aku merasa ini terlalu berat untukku. Memilikinya berada di sampingku tapi bahkan aku tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman. Aku tahu tahu dia menangis semalaman ketika aku menolak genggaman tanganya."

"sasuke kau jahat" shikamaru menenggak kaleng bir keduanya.

"dalam enam hari bersamanya, aku ingin bisa menciumnya, mengecup bibirnya, mengucapkan salam bahkan mencumbunya lagi. Tanpa berada di bawah pengaruh alcohol" wajah sasuke memerah, "pada akhirnya aku tidak ingin dia menderita lebih dari ini, aku melepaskanya."

Shikamaru menegakkan tubuhnya, "aku jadi merasa bersalah. Kau tahu kenapa ketika kau mabuk kau pergi ke apartemenya?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya – tanya.

"Kami teman – temanmu tidak pernah tahu siapa perempuan bernama hinata, tapi setiap kali kau mabuk aku akan memanggil namanya. Hari itu ketika kita pergi minum, kau melakukanya. Aku ingin mengajakmu kerumahku tapi kau menolak dan malah memukul wajahku dengan tangan sialanmu itu" cerita shikamaru, "aku kesal dan mencari kesemua barang – barangmu dan menemukan alamat hinata. aku dan gaara mengantarmu kesana, kami terkejut dengan sosok hinata. tapi dia menerimamu yang berada di bawah pengaruh alcohol itu."

"jadi kau…"

"sebenarnya, ketika kau di rumah sakit hinata menghubungiku" lanjut shikamaru yang langsung memotong kalimat sasuke, "dia bilang mungkin lebih baik kalau kau tinggal denganku, tanpa dia menjelaskan apapun dia memintaku dan gaara untuk menjengukmu dan kau langsung meminta untuk tinggal bersamaku."

Ada jeda diam diantara mereka berdua.

"sasuke apa kau benar merasa canggung? Ketika teman baikmu berubah menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya shikamaru memecahkan keheningan, "hinata mungkin tidak pernah mengatakan apapun dan slealu bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi … dia tetap wanita, kau harus memulai duluan. Terkadang mereka lebih sulit dari rumus fisika untuk di pahami," shikamaru diam sesaat "kau tidak perlu mengatakan papun yang tidak berguna tapi kau harus menunjukanya dengan perilakumu."

Malam itu berlanjut dengan kesunyian dan hanya terdengar suara televise yang berbicara sendiri, shikamaru sudah kembali ke kamarnya beberapa saat yang lalu dan sasuke masih termangu menatp kosong kearah televise yang masih menyiarkan berita malam.

"Selamat pagi," sapa shikamaru ketika sasuke turun untuk sarapan "nampaknya kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"hn, ada urusan sedikit" jawab sasuke yang mengambil sumpitnya dan menyantap sarapan pagi.

"mau pinjam mobilku?"

"tidak, aku akan naik subway" jawab sasuke singkat.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam, shikamaru sesekali melirik kearha sasuke untuk benar- benar memastikan kalau laki – laki di depanya itu tidak sakit. Sasuke menyelesaikan sarapanya lebih dulu dari shikamaru dan langsung pergi keluar rumah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"dia sedikit membuatku khawatir" gumam shikamaru sambil mengunyah makananya.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Never Thought To Be With You**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

CHAPTER 3 : SASUKE X HINATA

They are reunited

Sore itu hujan deras turun di perkotaan, sasuke habis berkeliling untuk membeli beberapa barang dan kini sedang berteduh di stasiun kereta. BUK! Seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

"maafkan aku," suara lembut keluar dari belakang punggungnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara itu, "kau masih saja ceroboh, hinata?" katanya ketika membalikan badan. Gadis itu Nampak terkejut melihatnya saat ini, "kau baru pulang kuliah?"

"mm… ya, tadi temanku minta di temani untuk berbelanja beberapa barang dan baru saja pulang" jawab hinata dengan wajah tersipu.

Sasuke merasa sedikit canggung, beberapa saat tidak bertemu dengan hinata dan sekarang gadis ini berada di depanya. _Rambutnya agak sedikit panjang_ , kata sasuke di dalam hati. "hujanya sangat deras, berkenan jika aku mampir ke apartemenmu? Pakaianku basah semua."

Hinata terlihat agak ragu, "mm.. baiklah" jawabnya akhirnya. Mereka pergi naik subway yang menuju kearah apartemen hinata, sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari hinata.

Mereka sampai di apartemen hinata, sasuke melihat beberapa perubahan di dalam apartemen itu. banyak barang baru dan beberapa letak yang berubah. "tunggu di sana aku akan ambil handuk utnuk mengeringkan" kata hinata yang langsung cepat berlari ke dalam mengambil handuk, "pakai handuk ini untuk mengeringkan" kata hinata memberikan sehelai handuk kepada sasuke.

"banyak yang berubah," gumam sasuke tapi sepertinya gumamanya cukup keras sampai membuat hinata agak kaget, "ganti suasana?"

"begitulah" jawab hinata.

Hujan tak juga reda selama beberapa saat ini dan malah bertambah deras. "aku akan menelpon shikamaru untuk menjemputku" kata sasuke mengambil ponselnya di dalam kantong celananya, tapi ternyata ponselnya basah karena hujan.

"kau bisa pakai ponselku" kata hinata,

"bukan itu masalahnya, tapi aku tidak hafal nomor telfon shikamaru" kata sasuke.

Hinata terlihat ragu melihat sasuke, "kau bisa bermalam disini jika kau mau. Aku akan mengambil selimut untukmu" tawar hinata.

"terimakasih, hinata" jawab sasuke. sasuke bisa merasakan kecanggungan hinata kepadanya, tapi dia juga bisa merasakan kalau hinata masih menyayanginya. Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang akan membiarkan laki – laki masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemenya dia.

"ini bir untukmu" kata hinata memberikan sekaleng bir untuk sasuke, "aku ingin menonton tv, acara hari ni sedang bagus."

Mereka berdua diam menonton acara televise, sesekali hinata tertawa karena acara televise itu dan sasuke yang tersenyum melihat gadis disampingnya itu tertawa. Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan sudah saatnya untuk tidur.

"aku akan pergi tidur, selamat malam" kata hinata merapikan semua makanan yang ada di meja ruang tengah agar sasuke juga bisa tertidur.

Sasuke memperhatikan hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu dia menyandarkan diri di sofa, menyesali apa yang tidak bisa dia katakana sejak tadi. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kabar gadis itu, ingin tahu siapa laki – laki yang bersamanya kemarin, ingin tahu apakah dia masih memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu. "bodoh," gumam sasuke yang menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal.

Hinata berbaring di ranjangnya, menaikan selimut hingga kedadanya lalu meremas kerah kausnya. Dia sudah berusaha menahanya selama ini, dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan bertemu lagi dengan sasuke, membawanya kembali ke apartemen membuat semua kenangan yang sudah berusaha dia lupakan beberapa bulan ini kembali dalam sekejap, namun dia juga tidak bisa menolak sasuke yang basah kuyup kehujanan, masih butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam bagi sasuke untuk sampai ke rumah shikamaru jika menggunakan transportasi umum.

Sret, sasuke masuk kedalam selimut hinata dan membuat gadis itu terkejut. "Sasuke?" tubuh laki – laki itu memeluknya dari belakang, sama persis seperti saat mereka di rumah sakit. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher hinata.

"diluar sangat dingin," katanya memeluk erat hinata dari belakang, "biarkan aku tidur disini."

Hinata menarik nafasnya, "sasuke kau mabuk?"

Sasuke makin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher hinata, "hm? Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan satu kaleng bir," sasuke diam sesaat, "tolong biarkan aku seperti ini. banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan tapi aku tidak pernah bisa memulainya."

"Sasuke…"

"aku tidak pernah bisa berkata apapun ketika aku sudah melihat wajahmu," lanjut sasuke "aku tidak pernah mengucapkan salam sebelumnya, tidak pernah tersenyum padamu, tidak pernah menciumu, aku juga yang melepaskanmu dan tiba – tiba aku muncul kembali ke hadapamu."

"lupakanlah" kata hinata memotong perkataan sasuke, "waktu 'itu' adalah kesalahan."

Sasuke mengencangkan genggamanya terhadap tangan hinata, membalikan tubuh gadis itu dan menatap lurus kearah matanya. Dia tahu gadisnya sedang menahan airmata yang hendak jatuh, "tidak pernah ada kesalahan. Bukan salahmu yang menerimaku malam itu, bukan salah alcohol juga. Aku memang menginginkanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak berani bersikap untuk menghadapimu, aku takut aku melukaimu."

"kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakanya sekarang?" air mata hinata jatuh, dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan isak tangisnya tapi tidak bisa, sentuhan sasuke di kepalanya membuatnya nyaman. Sasuke menarik hinata kedalam pelukanya. "kenapa kau mengatakanya disaat aku sudah bisa merelakan semuanya? kau yang dari awal ingin status pertemanan kita tidak berubah."

"maafkan aku, itu memang kesalahan terbesarku."

Hinata tidak bisa berhenti menangis semalaman dan sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan pelukanya kepada hinata sampai akhirnya gadis itu bisa terlelap.

Pagi menjelang dan hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, sampingnya kosong dan terdengar suara berisik dari dapur. Dia turun dari ranjang dan mendapati sasuke tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

"pagi," sapa sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Hinata merasa agak sedikit canggung dengan hal ini, "aku tidak apa, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu…"

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya sasuke sambil menatap hinata yang berdiri di pintu dapur. "cuci wajahmu, sikat gigi dan kita sarapan."

Hinata melakukan apa yang sasuke minta, pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya lali sikat gigi. Sesaat hinata melihat dirinya di cermin, matanya bengkak karena langsung tetidur setelah menangis. "haruskah aku senang?" tanyanya pada dirinya snediri di hadapan cermin, "aku takut hal seperti ini akan pergi."

"hinata kau sudah selesai?" sasuke tibat – tiba muncuk di pintu kamar mandi, "ayo makan."

"hn," hinata berjalan mengikuti sasuke ke meja makan. Sasuke pandai memasak, itu yang hinata pikirkan ketika berbagai makanan terhidang di atas meja makannya.

Tidak banyak percakapan diantara mereka ketika menyantap sarapan pagi kala itu. Sesekali saling melirik kemudian membuang pandangan ketika mata saling bertemu. Hinata tidak akan pergi kemana – mana, dia langsung menyetel tv setelah selesai makan. Sasuke menyusulnya sesudah merapikan alat makan.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka. "Sasuke kau boleh pergi," kata hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"aku baik – baik saja. Aku sudah memaafkanmu jika kau merasa bersalah" air mata hianta kembali terbendung, "kita bisa kembali menjadi teman."

Sasuke menoleh kearah hinata, memutar kepala hinata kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir hinata, ciumanya lembut dan dalam selama beberapa menit. "Hinata, ayo kita menikah."

"eh?"

=TAMAT=


End file.
